Broken Life
by Gayagrod
Summary: Spielt nach GSI: Ginger ist tot und auch Brigittes Leben wird nie mehr so wie früher sein. Sie muss einen Neuanfang wagen und ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Zum Glück ist sie nicht alleine...
1. Prolog

**Ginger Snaps: Broken Life - Kapitel1: Prolog**

A/N: Seit ich Ginger Snaps vor etwa einem Jahr das erste mal gesehen habe, habe ich diesen Film geliebt. Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, ob ich eine fanfic dazu schreiben soll, aber mir ist absolut nichts eingefallen. Doch neulich, aus heiterem Himmel sozusagen, war plötzlich eine Story da. Also habe ich angefangen und die Geschichte schien sich wie von selbst zu schreiben.

Ich schreibe diese ff ohne GSII/III zu kennen, es ist also eine ganz eigene Story, die sich an den ersten Film anschließt und diesen fortführt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sich mein geplanter Handlungsstrang mit einem der beiden Filme überschneidet, aber eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass das passieren wird. So, viel Spaß wünscht euch Eure Lupinus

Disclaimer: Nichts von Ginger Snaps gehört mir!

**Kapitel 1: Prolog**

_Sam_

Sam spürte einen dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz. Er lehnte an einer Wand, so wie Ginger ihn dorthin geschleift hatte. Er wünschte sich nur, dass diese höllischen Schmerzen vergehen würden, die Schmerzen, die von _ihren_ Bissen ausgingen.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und spürte seinen zerschundenen Körper, zerborstene Knochen, zerbissenes Gewebe und zerfetztes Fleisch. Er erinnerte sich kaum noch an die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden und auch die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten begannen schon zu verblassen. Und mit den Erinnerungen ging auch der Schmerz.

_Jetzt sterbe ich,_ dachte er, _nun ist es soweit. Gleich werde ich noch einmal mein ganzes Leben vor meinen Augen vorbeiziehen sehen, und dann ist es vorbei._

Die Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, als er in die Tiefen seines Bewusstseins abglitt. Der Schmerz war fast vollständig vergangen, er fühlte sich irgendwie leicht und ihm war so, als ob jetzt der Zeitpunkt seines Todes gekommen war.

Dann brach die Finsternis vollständig über ihn herein.

_Brigitte_

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so dasaß, ihren Kopf auf Gingers langsam erkaltenden Körper gelegt.

Ginger. Ihre einzige Schwester, ihre Verbündete, der Mensch, der ihr am Wichtigsten gewesen war.

Ginger, die nun nicht mehr Ginger war, sondern etwas anderes. Ein Werwolf, Lykantroph, ein Monster, das Biest von Bailey Downs oder wie die Menschen solch ein Wesen wie sie noch nennen würden. Ihre Schwester gab es nicht mehr, hatte es schon seit dem Augenblick in jener verfluchten Nacht nicht mehr gegeben, als sie gebissen worden war.

Mit diesen Gedanken kam die bittere Erkenntnis, dass auch Brigitte selbst sich veränderte oder sich bald verändern würde, auch wenn sie jetzt noch nichts davon spürte.

_Was ist, wenn ich so werde wie sie?_, fragte sich Brigitte, _Wenn auch ich Tiere und Menschen... töte?_

_Menschen..... Sam..._

Ihre Gedanken schwirrten um die letzten Ereignisse herum; sie sah Sam blutüberströmt an der Wand lehnen, und dann Ginger, wie sie ihm die Kehle durchbiss...

Sie wischte die Erinnerungen energisch fort. _Ich habe sein Blut getrunken... Ich bin schon längst wie sie..._, hörte sie sich selbst in ihrem Kopf. _Nein_, sagte eine andere, leisere Stimme, _du wolltest nicht, dass sie ihn tötet und du wolltest auch sein Blut nicht trinken._

Aber sie hatte es getan. Warum? Weil sie wollte, dass Ginger sie wieder als ihre Schwester erkannte und sie nicht als ihren Feind ansah. _Weil du wolltest, dass er überlebt... aber jetzt ist er tot, so wie sie, und dass nur, weil du nicht so wie sie sein wolltest... weil du egoistisch warst... Was hast du noch gleich zu ihr gesagt? 'Ich werde nicht in diesem Zimmer mit dir sterben', so etwas war es doch, nicht wahr? Du hättest mit ihr sterben sollen, es wäre das Beste gewesen, das Beste für alle. Jetzt lebt sie in dir weiter... oder wenigstens der Virus, den sie an dich mit ihrem Blut weitergegeben hat. Du solltest jetzt genau so tot sein wie sie und Sam, es ist _deine _Schuld, dass sie tot sind._

War es wirklich ihre Schuld? Brigtte wusste es nicht. Ginger war ihr direkt ins Messer gesprungen, vielleicht, weil ein winziger Teil ihrer Menschlichkeit, ein kleiner Teil der alten Ginger, doch noch übriggeblieben war, und dieser Teil wusste, dass vor ihr Be, ihre Schwester, stand und dass diese nicht ihr Feind war. Vielleicht wollte sie sterben, vielleicht wusste sie, dass entweder Brigitte oder sie selbst hätte sterben müssen und hatte dann freiwillig den Tod gewählt... Und Sam... ja, bei ihm war es wohl ihre Schuld, sie hätte Ginger an seiner Stelle das Gegenmittel bringen müssen oder bei dem Versuch sterben sollen und nicht Sam... Aber es war zu spät, sie beide waren tot, und es gab nichts mehr, was sie daran ändern konnte.

Brigitte vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen und drückte sich an Gingers Körper. Sie wollte weinen, aber es kamen keine Tränen mehr. Ihr Mund war trocken und ihr war schlecht. Sie wäre wirklich am liebsten mit Ginger gestorben.

_Warum?_, fragte sie sich, und wenn sie noch genug Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, hätte sie das Wort laut herausgeschrien. _Warum, warum, warum? Warum _sie_, warum _er? _Warum bin nicht ich diejenige, die gestorben ist?_

Plötzlich wurde das Licht der Lampen im Raum durch einen Schatten, der über sie fiel, verdunkelt und sie blickte auf.

Vor ihr stand Sam und sah auf sie herab.

_Sam_

Als Sam aus der Dunkelheit wieder erwachte, dachte er zunächst, er wäre tot. Nur dass Tote bestimmt keine Schmerzen mehr empfinden konnten.

Denn Sams ganzer Körper brannte wie Feuer, obwohl es keine Schmerzen eines zerschundenen, kaputten Körpers zu sein schienen, sondern eher die Schmerzen eines Körpers, dessen schwere Wunden und Verletzungen gerade heilten.

Sams Verstand brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass er _nicht_ tot war. Er schien regelrecht zu fühlen, wie seine Wunden heilten, zerstörtes Gewebe wieder zusammenwuchs und seine Kräfte langsam zurückkehrten.

_Ich lebe noch... Ich bin am Leben... Nur... warum?_

Und dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

_Brigitte... Ginger! Oh Gott, was ist nur in der Zwischenzeit geschehen? Ob Brigitte ihr das Gegenmittel doch noch verabreichen konnte? Oder ist sie....?_

Diese Fragen verlangten nach einer Antwort.

Mühsam brachte sich Sam auf die Beine. An die Wand gestützt schleppte er sich zum Zimmer der beiden Mädchen und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab die Tür scheinbar ohne großen Widerstand nach und schwang auf.

Für eine Sekunde hatte Sam eine Schreckensvision vor seinen Augen. _Brigitte, blutüberströmt, tot... neben ihr Ginger, in ihrer Lykantrophengestalt, die sich über sie beugt...._

Dann war das Bild wieder weg und er sah, was die Wirklichkeit ihm zeigte.

Gingers Wolfskörper lag auf dem Boden, anscheinend tot, und über ihr kauerte sich Brigitte eng an dem Leichnam ihrer Schwester.

Sam ging langsam auf sie zu. Als er über ihr stand und sein Schatten auf sie fiel, hob Brigitte den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war tränen- und blutverschmiert und auch ihre Kleidung war blutverkrustet. Dort, wo sie sich eben noch an Gingers Körper geschmiegt hatte, sah man nun auf dem Boden eine Pfütze klebrigen trocknenden Blutes, Gingers Blut. In der Brust des Lykantrophen ? oder zumindest da, wo man sie bei einem Menschen vermutet hätte - steckte ein Messer.

Sie, Ginger, war also tatsächlich tot.

Brigitte sah Sam bekümmert, erschrocken und verwirrt an, aber gleichzeitig schien sie auch erleichtert zu sein.

"Brigitte....", krächzte Sam und sank vor Erschöpfung neben ihr und dem Leichnam zu Boden.

Brigitte bewegte die Lippen, als ob sie etwas erwidern wollte, aber sie brachte keinen Laut heraus. Statt dessen kroch sie zu ihm und Sam zog sie in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, zitternd, und beide waren froh über die Nähe des anderen, froh darüber, nicht allein sein müssen.


	2. Erkenntnis

**Ginger Snaps: Broken Life – Kapitel 2: Erkenntnis**

A/N: So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit und bitte schreibt mir auch einige Reviews, ja? Eure Lupinus

**Kapitel 2: Erkenntnis**

_Brigitte_

"Brigitte?" Das Wort schien von weit weg zu kommen.

"Brigitte!" Jemand schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.

"Jetzt wach doch endlich auf!" Seine Stimme schien wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu ihr vorzudringen. Sam wollte sie aus dem süßen Schlaf des Vergessens reißen, doch ihr ganzes Denken wehrte sich dagegen, in die Realität, welche nur aus Schmerz, Trauer und Leid bestand, zurückzukehren.

Schließlich gewann der letzte Rest Vernunft, der darauf bestand, nicht in einen Zustand des Erstarrens zu versinken, die Oberhand und Brigitte öffnete langsam die Augen.

Das Licht, obwohl nicht allzu hell, schmerzte in ihren Augen, genauso wie der Rest ihres Kopfes schmerzte.

Unter stechenden Schmerzen drehte sie den Kopf leicht nach rechts, dorthin, wo sie Sam vermutete.

Er hockte neben ihrem Bett, anscheinend war sie eingeschlafen und er hatte sie auf das Bett gehoben.

Sam sah sie besorgt an. Er hatte sich das Blut notdürfig von seinem Gesicht und Hals abgewaschen, aber seine Kleidung war steif von getrocknetem Blut. An seinem Hals war deutlich eine lange, schmale Narbe zu sehen.

"Brigitte", sagte Sam, er krächzte nicht mehr und seine Stimme klang wieder so, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. "Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen." Er lächelte nicht, versuchte es noch nicht einmal. Es hätte nichts geändert, den Schmerz nicht im geringsten gemildert, und sie beide wussten das.

Sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, irgend etwas, aber ihr Mund war so trocken, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte, weshalb sie nur mühsam "Wa...Wasser" herausbrachte und es dabei bewenden lies.

Sam aber hatte sie verstanden und verschwand im Badezimmer. Sie hörte, wie er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und das leise Rauschen des fließenden Wassers, dann kehrte Sam mit einem Becher voll Wasser zurück.

Er hielt ihr den Becher an ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen, so dass sie trinken konnte. "Ich wollte nicht extra nach oben laufen, also hab ich einfach einen Zahnputzbecher genommen, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht", sagte er vorsichtig. Brigitte dachte an das Chaos, das oben wie unten im Haus herrschte, seit Ginger – nein, seit der Lykantroph die Wohnung demoliert hatte. Sie wollte sich ihre Schwester nicht als dieses _Ding_ vorstellen, sie musste überhaupt damit aufhören, ständig an Ginger zu denken. Ihre Gedanken würden sie nicht wieder lebendig machen, _nichts_ würde sie wieder ins Leben zurückbringen, sie musste sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass Ginger tot war. Tot. Für immer und ewig.

Das Wasser trank sie in kleinen Schlücken auf, als sie fertig war stellte Sam den Becher weg und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen.

Sie blickte langsam durch das Zimmer, dass sie bis vor einigen Stunden noch gemeinsam mit Ginger geteilt hatte und ihr Blick blieb an dem Leichnam ihrer Schwester hängen.

Sam hatte den leblosen Körper mit einem Bettlaken bedeckt, so dass Brigitte nur die Umrisse darunter ausmachen konnte. Das Laken war an mehreren Stellen blutbefleckt und auch die Blutpfütze auf dem Boden war noch zu sehen.

Sam war ihrem Blick gefolgt. "Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und klang dabei unsicher.

Sie sah ihn an. Diesmal versagte ihr ihre Stimme nicht den Dienst. "Scheiße", sagte sie ernst. Sam lachte nicht, worüber sie froh war. Dann fuhr sie mit rauer Stimme fort: "Meine Schwester ist tot, das Haus ist demoliert und im Gartenhaus liegt eine Leiche, von der meine Mutter übrigens auch noch weiß." Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte. "Ach ja, außerdem bin ich ein Werwolf. Und du _lebst, _verdammt noch mal!" Sie sah ihn an, als sei sie aus irgend einem Grund sauer auf ihn und erwarte eine Erklärung.

"Hey!" Sam hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schau mich nicht so an... ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!"

Brigitte schaute weg und murmelte ein "'tschuldige".

"Schon gut. Wenigstens kannst du wieder ironisch sein."

"Was gar nicht meine Absicht war." Bei sich dachte sie: _Es ist mir einfach herausgerutscht. Verdammt!! Ginger ist tot – _tot,_ verdammt noch mal! - und du machst einen auf ironisch und keifst Sam an, weil er _überlebt_ hat. Freu dich gefälligst darüber - immerhin hat er versucht, dir und Ginger zu helfen und du dachtest schon, er wäre dabei draufgegangen._ Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Sam zu und musterte ihn. "Sam? Wie hast du überlebt? Sie hat dir deinen Hals... doch regelrecht... durchgebissen?" Sie streckte zögernd die Hand aus und fuhr leicht über die neue, helle Narbe, die an seinem Hals verlief.

"Ich weiß nicht genau." Sam sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ich denke, sie hat mich bei ihrem ersten Angriff mit dem Lykantrophen-Virus infiziert... und dieser hat sich wohl schneller, als sie gedacht hat, in meinem Körper ausgebreitet, weshalb meine Wunden schon wieder zu heilen begannen, als sie mir dann... den Rest geben wollte."

"Mmh." Brigitte dachte kurz darüber nach und sagte dann: "Scheint die einzige halbwegs logische Erklärung dafür zu sein."

"Ist jedenfalls meine Theorie... vielleicht steckt auch mehr dahinter, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das dann sein sollte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist mir aber auch egal, im Moment zählt für mich nur, dass ich das alles überhaupt irgendwie überlebt habe. Und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich jetzt auch... ein Lykantroph bin", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Brigitte nickte nur und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Jetzt waren sie also beide so wie _sie_, sie durch _ihr_ Blut und er durch _ihren _Biss. Aber wenigstens war so keiner von ihnen alleine...

"Brigitte?" Sam holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

"Was ist?"

"Nun ja, wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen bis...", er zog scharf die Luft ein, "...bis wir Bailey Downs verlassen können."

Natürlich. Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass alles, was jetzt folgte, sie irgendwann aus ihrer Heimatstadt fortführen würde. Auch ihre Mutter hatte dies vorgehabt, die Stadt mit ihr und Ginger zu verlassen und woanders ein neues Leben anzufangen. Aber nun, mit einem Haus voller zerstörter Gegenstände und Möbel und zerkratzten und blutverschmierten Fußböden sowie zwei Leichen war ihr altes Leben nicht mehr zu retten, weil es zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde und die Antworten, die sie geben konnte, würde ihr niemand abnehmen – selbst wenn sie nur die Wahrheit erzählte.

Störte es sie, dass sie ihr altes Leben so verlor? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie hatte fast ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben gehasst, die Schule, die anderen Menschen, eigentlich alles.

Nur Ginger nicht. Ginger und ihre gemeinsamen Aktivitäten, solche wie das Schulprojekt, welches sie kurzerhand zu ihrem eigenen "Sterbe- und Selbstmordprojekt" umfunktioniert hatten, waren ihr einziger Lichtblick in den Grautönen des Alltags gewesen.

Dabei war Ginger selbst nicht unbedingt unbeliebt gewesen. Bei den Jungs war sie auf Grund ihres Äußeren bis zu einem gewissen Grade beliebt und die meisten gleichaltrigen Mädchen ließen sie mehr oder weniger in Frieden. Für Brigitte blieb nur der Rest übrig, der Spott und die Ablehnung der anderen... Aber Ginger hatte sie des Öfteren vor den Attacken der anderen bewahrt und sie hatte auch Brigittes Verachtung allen Normalos und Sexobjekten der Schule und ihren normalen, tristen Leben gegenüber geteilt. Zwischen den beiden Schwestern hatte ungefähr ein Jahr Altersunterschied bestanden, Ginger war die Ältere gewesen, aber sie hätten genauso gut Zwillinge sein können, so gut hatten sie die Gedanken und Gefühle der jeweils anderen verstanden.

Der einzige Mensch, der ihr nicht von vornherein mit Abneigung begegnet war, war Sam gewesen. Mit seiner Hilfe hatte sie versucht, Ginger zu helfen, obwohl diese am Schluss gar nicht mehr geheilt werden wollte. Brigitte hatte Sam sogar angelogen, hatte ihm gesagt, sie – und nicht Ginger - sei gebissen worden, damit er ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben half, aber er war schließlich von selbst darauf gekommen, dass Ginger und nicht sie mit dem Lykantrophen-Virus infiziert worden war. Und Sam hatte ihr weiterhin geholfen, hatte ihr beigestanden. Er hatte trotz ihrer Notlüge weiter mit ihr gemeinsam versucht, ein Heilmittel für Ginger zu finden, was ihnen dann auch gelungen war. Der Preis für seine Hilfe wäre fast sein Leben gewesen...

Aber das alles lag hinter ihr – hinter ihnen. Wenn sie Bailey Downs erst einmal verlassen hätten, würde für sie ein neues Leben beginnen. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie dieses Leben aussehen würde.


	3. Erinnerungen an den Tod

**Ginger Snaps: Broken Life – Kapitel 3: Erinnerungen an den Tod**

A/N: siehe Ende des Kapitels!

ebony-zoot: Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, ich hab mich riesig darüber gefreut! Zu deiner Frage: Ja, es gibt noch zwei weitere Teile, Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed und Ginger Snaps III: The Beginning. GSII ist sogar schon als Ginger Snaps II: Entfesselt als Leih-DVD erschienen, die Kauf-DVD soll am 2.12.2004 in den Handel kommen. Wenn dir GS so gut gefällt, kann ich dir www.ginger-snaps.de empfehlen, eine sehr gute deutsche GS-Seite, auf der es auch Trailer zu GSII und III gibt. Und zum Gegenmittel: Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat Brigitte das Gegenmittel nicht mehr in der Hand, als sich auf den Körper der sterbenden Ginger legt. Vorher hatte sie noch die Spritze in der Hand, was auch gezeigt wurde, aber ich denke mal, sie hat sie losgelassen, bevor sie dann zu Ginger gegangen ist.

Disclaimer: Nichts von Ginger Snaps gehört mir!

**Kapitel 3: Erinnerungen an den Tod**

_Brigitte_

Brigittes Gedanken kehrten wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus und öffnete sie wieder. Dann fragte sie Sam: "Was haben wir zu tun, bevor wir hier weg können? Besser wir verschwinden jetzt, bevor noch jemand auf uns aufmerksam wird." _Schnell weg von hier... weg von hier und alles vergessen..._

"Das stimmt schon, aber wir sollten trotzdem versuchen, alle Spuren von etwas 'Andersartigem' zu verwischen." Als Brigitte ihn nur Verständnislos ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Man kann ja nie wissen. Und wenn wir verschwinden und einen Neuanfang machen wollen, ohne dass man uns gleich überall erkennt, weil unsere Gesichter an jedem Laternenpfahl kleben, dann sollten wir alles, was uns verraten könnte, beseitigen. Ihr habt doch niemandem etwas von eurem kleinen Geheimnis erzählt, oder? Irgendwelchen Freundinnen, beispielsweise?"

"Nein", sagte Brigitte barsch. _Freundinnen?_ Hatte Sam gerade tatsächlich _Freundinnen_ gesagt? Wie kam er darauf, dass sie und Ginger Freunde gehabt hätten? Hatte er noch nicht mitbekommen, dass sie Einzelgänger gewesen waren und - im besten Falle - von den anderen gemieden und nicht beachtet wurden?

"Nein?", wiederholte Sam, "Keine Freunde? Es gibt niemanden, der etwas ausplaudern könnte?"

"Naja, nicht ganz", gestand Brigitte ein, "Pam hatte gemerkt, dass etwas vor sich ging."

"Pam?", fragte Sam.

"Meine Mutter."

"Aha. Und was hat sie gemerkt?"

"Sie hat wahrscheinlich Trinas Leiche gefunden. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie was von Gingers... Veränderung bemerkt hat, zumindest nicht, was die animalische Seite betrifft. Sie hat ihr Verhalten wohl als pubertätsbedingt abgetan und wollte mit mir und Ginger ein neues Leben beginnen, ohne Dad und in einer anderen Stadt."

"Moment mal." Sam sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an. "Trinas _Leiche?_ Ich hatte schon davon gehört, dass sie vermisst wird, aber meines Wissens hattest du nicht zufälligerweise vorher schon mal erwähnt, dass sie tot ist, oder?"

"Oh." Brigitte versuchte, ein betroffenes Gesicht zu machen, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelang. Sie hatte Trina noch nie leiden können und konnte nicht recht verstehen, warum Sam sich überhaupt für ihren Tod 'interessierte'. "Muss ich wohl vergessen haben."

_"Vergessen."_ Sams sarkastischer Unterton war nicht zu überhören. "Ah ja, es war ja auch wirklich nicht wichtig, mir zu sagen, dass deine Schwester schon einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Ich nehme dann einfach mal an, dass Trina die schon von dir erwähnte 'Leiche im Gartenhaus' ist und-"

"Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal!" Brigitte wurde langsam wütend. Sie hatte gedacht, Sam würde verstehen, dass die letzten Ereignisse einfach noch zu frisch waren, um sie schon verarbeitet zu haben. Verdammt noch mal, sie wusste selbst, dass es dumm von ihr gewesen war, es ihm zu verschweigen, aber musste er deshalb ihre seelischen Wunden gleich wieder aufreißen?

"Ich hätte es dir besser vorher sagen sollen, in Ordnung, aber es ist passiert und wir beide können nichts mehr daran ändern. Außerdem, wie kommst du dazu, alles auf Ginger zu schieben? Sie hat Trina provoziert, ja, aber es war ein Unfall, Okay? Wenigstens _sie_ hat meine Schwester nicht mit ihren eigenen Händen getötet!"

"Wenigstens sie?... Was heißt denn das nun wieder...?", fragte Sam.

Brigitte biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Verdammt! Warum habe ich eben nicht nachgedacht, bevor ich geredet habe?_

"Es waren noch mehr." Sie sah Sam nicht an, als sie das sagte. "Trina war nicht die einzige, die... getötet wurde."

"Scheiße! Verdammt!", fluchte Sam, "Dann sind wir so gut wie geliefert."

Brigitte runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso?"

"Weil dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie einen Hinweis darauf finden, dass zumindest du auch etwas mit den... _Morden _zu tun haben könntest, größer ist."

"Aber an den Leichen sind doch nur Gingers Fingerabdrücke. Na gut, bei Trina werden sie auch von mir welche finden, aber sonst-"

"Was ist, wenn jemand aussagt, eines der Opfer als letztes mit euch gesehen zu haben? Was dann? Man wird zwei und zwei zusammen zählen und dann-"

"Nichts dann", unterbrach Brigitte ihn, "Sie haben keine Beweise, dass ich – oder du – etwas mit den Morden zu tun haben könnten. Und ich glaube, langsam verstehe ich, was du damit meinst, dass wir noch was zu erledigen haben, bevor wir verschwinden können." Sie fixierte Sam mit ihrem Blick und sprach weiter: "Wir sollten zum Beispiel das Haus abbrennen, nur für alle Fälle, nicht wahr? Alle Spuren vernichten..."

"Ja", antwortete er, "an sowas in der Art hatte ich gedacht."

"Am Besten wäre es, wenn alles nach Selbstmord aussieht...", überlegte Brigitte laut.

"Mmh... ja...", sagte Sam nachdenklich, "wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich das Beste..."

Brigitte musste lächeln. So grotesk es in ihrer momentanen Situation auch schien, sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

_Oh ja, _dachte sie, _Selbstmord. _ Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu jenem Tag, an dem sie die Projektaufgabe mit dem Titel "Das Leben in Bailey Downs" bekommen hatten. Sie konnte sich noch genau an Gingers Reaktion erinnern...

---

Zwei Monate früher: Gingers und Brigittes Zimmer

"Verdammte Scheiße! Diese Schule wird aber auch von mal zu mal hirnrissiger!", fluchte Ginger. "_'Das Leben in Bailey Downs'_, als ob wir nicht was besseres zu tun hätten, als uns mit dem Leben in diesem bescheuerten Kaff voller Idioten zu befassen!"

Brigitte saß auf dem Bett und legte gerade einen neuen Film in ihre Sofortbildkamera ein. Bei Gingers ihr nur allzu verständlichem Wutausbruch hob sie den Kopf und beobachtete ihre Schwester argwöhnisch.

"Ooh ja, unser Leben hier, es ist auch wirklich sooo fantastisch, ich könnte einen ganzen Roman über mein Leben hier am Ende der Welt schreiben!", fauchte Ginger und ging im Raum auf und ab.

"Ginger", meldete sich Brigitte zu Wort, "mir ist das genauso zuwider wie dir, aber lass uns wenigstens das Beste daraus machen."

"Ja, ja, mein liebes Schwesterchen ist mal wieder ganz der große Streber", maulte Ginger und ließ sich neben Brigitte aufs Bett fallen.

Brigitte rollte genervt mit den Augen und beachtete Ginger nicht weiter.

"Hey, war doch nicht so gemeint", meinte Ginger und beäugte Brigittes Gefummel an der Kamera. "Was machst du da eigentlich? Ist das blöde Ding jetzt endgültig kaputt oder ist der Film schon wieder leer?" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Brigitte die Kamera einfach aus der Hand, stand auf und bemerkte: "Du hörst mir gar nicht richtig zu, Be, nicht wahr?"

"Ginger. Es ist nur ein Schulprojekt", erwiderte Brigitte.

"Ja, das ist es ja. Es ist ein verdammtes, stinknormales Schulprojekt. Und was haben wir uns geschworen? Dass wir niemals so sein werden wie alle anderen und das schließt auch solche sogenannten normalen Aktivitäten wie ein verdammtes Schulprojekt ein!"

"Also, was hast du vor? Was willst machen?", fragte Brigitte.

"Wenn ich das nur wüsste... Hey, womit verbindest du denn unser ach so geliebtes Heimatstädtchen, wenn du dran denkst?"

Brigitte schnaubte. "Erstens: Ich versuche nie über diese... 'Stadt' nachzudenken und zweitens-"

"Theoretisch. Stell dir vor, du würdest darüber nachdenken."

Brigitte seufzte. "Na gut. Ich verbinde alles hier mit... Tod."

"Tod?", fragte Ginger und zog die Stirn kraus.

"Ja. Tod. Die sogenannten 'angesagten Schüler' der Highschool sind wie... Jäger und alle anderen sind Beutetiere. Wer nicht schnell genug fliehen kann, ist ihr Opfer... und wer ihr Opfer ist, wird getötet. Und genauso läuft das auch unter den Erwachsenen ab, der Großteil der Stadtbewohner ist wahrscheinlich schon mal so 'getötet' worden. In dieser Stadt lauert der Tod."

Ginger grinste.

"Was ist?", fragte Brigitte leicht verärgert. "Ist meine Meinung, auch wenn du sie lachhaft findest. Und jetzt gib mir bitte meine Kamera wieder, okay?"

"Du bist genial, Be!" Ginger grinste noch breiter als zuvor. "Tod, ja? Dann weiß ich jetzt, was wir für dieses Projekt machen. Und", sie hielt die Kamera hoch, "diese hier werden wir dafür auf jeden Fall brauchen."

"Im Klartext: Was willst du tun?"

"Im Klartext", antwortet Ginger, "werden wir beide stellvertretend für die Menschen dieser Stadt sterben!"

"Kamera – Tod – Projekt. Du meinst...?"

"Selbstmorde, Be. Ich wette mit dir, das diese ganze depressive Stadt eine erhöhte Selbstmordrate hat – und genau das werden wir den Leuten mit unserem Projekt vor Augen führen. Unser Thema wird _'Brigitte und Ginger Fitzgeralds Sterbe- und Selbstmordprojekt'_ sein!"

Brigitte sah ihre Schwester einen Moment lang an. Dann spielte ein kleines Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel. "Ja, hört sich gut an."

"Unser Tod wird kein Klischee!", trumphierte Ginger und umarmte Brigitte kurz. "Wie werden sie alle damit schocken! Die Lehrer, unsere Mitschüler – alle! Damit sie endlich kapieren, dass wir nicht solche Hohlköpfe wie sie sind!"

"Ja", stimmte Brigitte zu, "unser Tod... wird etwas besonderes!"

---

Brigitte schloss die Augen. Die Erinnerung überwältigte sie, nur mühsam konnte sie ein Schluchzen zurückhalten.

"Brigitte?", fragte Sam vorsichtig, "Alles in Ordnung...?"

"Ja, alles bestens." Sie zwang sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. "Soweit man das in unserer Situation behaupten kann."

"Ja, natürlich." Auch Sam rang sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln ab.

_Was für eine Ironie,_ dachte Brigitte,_ Was für eine Ironie... Ja, Ginger, dein Tod ist etwas Besonderes geworden, so wie du es dir gewünscht hast... Oder vielmehr: So wie es unser Wunsch, unser Schwur war. Und, ja, dieser Schwur hätte mich auch im Tod an dich binden sollen, aber nun bist du schon gegangen – und ich bin noch hier, obwohl es besser wäre, wenn auch ich den Tod gefunden hätte..._

"Also Selbstmord", wiederholte Sam noch einmal und Brigitte nickte.

"Aber wie?", fragte er, "Wir haben hier einen toten Wolfsmenschen, wenn man den Leichnam untersucht, wird man wahrscheinlich Gingers DNA feststellen, aber es wird sich niemand einen Reim darauf machen können. Und das führt uns wieder zu dem Punkt, dass wir möglichst keine Spuren von etwas Übernatürlichem hinterlassen sollten."

"Was ist mit dem Gegenmittel?", fragte Brigitte.

"Das Gegenmittel?"

"Kann man es ihr nicht einfach verabreichen? Vielleicht verwandelt es sie ja wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt..."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre. Einen Versuch ist es wert, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es klappt", erwiderte Sam. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie jetzt schon Tod ist, aber ihr Herz schlägt wohl schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr und ohne Herzschlag wird kein Blut durch den Körper gepumpt, also wird das Gegenmittel nicht im Körper verteilt und die wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon absterbenden Körperzellen können sich nicht in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückregenerieren."

"Das ist mir auch klar, aber bis vor einem Monat habe ich auch nicht geglaubt, dass es Werwölfe wirklich gibt. Was ist, wenn ihr Körper anders funktioniert als bei einem Menschen?"

"Wäre möglich." Sam überlegte einen Augenblick und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Was soll's. Ausprobieren kann ja nicht schaden."

"Gut." Brigitte sah sich im Raum um. "Wo ist eigentlich das Gegenmittel? Hast du-"

"Ja, ich habe es aufgehoben und dort drüben auf die Kommode gelegt", sagte Sam und wies mit der Hand in Richtung der Kommode.

"Wann fangen wir an?", fragte Brigitte, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte, bevor Sam sie aussprach.

"Am besten sofort. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun."

----------------------

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist länger geworden, als es ursprünglich sein sollte. Der Rückblick mit Brigitte und Ginger war eigentlich gar nicht geplant, diese Szene ist durch eine spontane Eingebung entstanden. Ursprünglich wollte ich in dieses Kapitel noch mehr reinpacken, aber dann hätte sich meine Kapitel Planung verschoben und Kapitel 4 würde zu kurz ausfallen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Lupinus


	4. Abschied

Ginger Snaps: Broken Life – Kapitel 4: Abschied 

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist das bisher längste und es hat auch ziemlich lange gedauert, es zu schreiben. Ich versuche zwar alle 2 bis 3 Wochen zu updaten, aber das klappt leider nicht immer und deshalb wird es wohl auch etwas länger dauern, bis Kapitel 5 rauskommt. Aber bis dahin erstmal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Nichts von Ginger Snaps gehört mir!

**Kapitel 4: Abschied **

_Sam_

_Jetzt stehen wir uns also noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber,_ dachte Sam.

Er stand über Gingers Leichnam gebeugt, in der Hand die Spritze mit dem Serum aus gelbem Eisenhut. _Na, mal sehen, ob Brigitte mit ihrer Theorie Recht hat._

Er kniete sich hin, um ihr das Bettlaken, welches als behelfsmäßiges Leichentuch diente, abzunehmen. Ein Teil des Lakens hatte sich mit Blut vollgesogen und klebte an Gingers kaltem, toten Körper. Vorsichtig entfernte Sam das Laken und warf es auf eines der beiden Betten.

Er schluckte, als er den Werwolf in seiner ganzen Gestalt betrachten konnte. _Oh, verdammte Scheiße._ Er holte tief Luft. _Das ist also aus ihr geworden. Oh man. Zum Glück bleibt dieser Anblick Brigitte erspart._

Nachdem Brigitte und er sich auf ihr weiteres Vorgehen geeinigt hatten, hatte sie sich notdürftig im Bad gesäubert und neue Kleidung angezogen. Dann hatte sie widerwillig ihren Koffer mit dem Allernötigsten gepackt und schließlich hatte Sam sie dazu überreden können, nach oben zu gehen und stellvertretend für Ginger einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben. Sie hatte protestiert, sie hatte dabei sein wollen, wenn er Ginger das Gegenmittel verabreichte, sie wollte es sogar selbst tun. Sam hatte sie beinahe nach oben zerren müssen, aber letztendlich hatte er sie überzeugen können, dass, falls es nicht klappte oder eine böse Überraschung auf sie wartete, sie besser nicht dabei sein sollte.

Deshalb war Sam jetzt alleine hier unten und probierte aus, ob das Serum Ginger auch nach ihrem Tod noch ihre menschliche Form zurückgeben konnte.

Und seine Vermutung Gingers Leichnam betreffend hatte sich bestätigt. Dieser Anblick wäre für Brigitte bestimmt nicht leicht zu verkraften gewesen. Zwar hatte er nicht mit dem gerechnet, was er jetzt vor Augen hatte, aber diesen Anblick konnte er wohl ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu den 'bösen Überraschungen' zählen.

Der Lykantroph – oder das, was von ihm übrig war – war in keinem allzu guten Zustand.

Denn die Leiche verweste. Obwohl erst seit wenigen Stunden tot, hatte der Körper bereits begonnen, sich in sein Einzelteile aufzulösen. Die Haut war schwarz und matschig, es schien, als ob das Blut durch kleine Risse in ihr hindurchsickerte und die dicke, ledrige Hautschicht langsam auflöste. An einigen Stellen konnte man schon die blanken Knochen sehen, welche ebenfalls eine schwarz Färbung aufwiesen. Der Leichnam sah aus, als wäre er zuerst verbrannt und dann in eine ätzende Lösung getaucht worden, die den Körper nun auffraß.

Sam holte noch einmal tief Luft. Zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er keinen Verwesungsgeruch feststellen.

_Scheiße. Und was jetzt?_

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Leichnam so schnell verweste. Er hatte zwar vor etwa einem Monat einen Lykantroph überfahren, aber dieser war durch seinen Bus schon arg verstümmelt worden, es waren kaum mehr als einige Knochen von ihm übrig geblieben.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lykantrophen sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, so schnell auflösten. Ja, das war es. Auflösen und keine Spuren hinterlassen. Damit niemand weiß, dass es Werwölfe wirklich gibt.

Das war nur logisch. Wer würde einem Jäger, der behauptete einen Werwolf erledigt zu haben, schon glauben, wenn sich sein Beweis als eine verfaulte, nicht mehr zu identifizierende Masse herausstellte? Der Lykantroph löste sich wortwörtlich in Luft auf.

Die schnelle Verwesung war also eine Art Selbsterhaltungstrieb der ganzen Rasse. Nur... wie viele Werwölfe gab es, dass dies erforderlich war? Zu wenige – oder zu viele?

_Zumindest gibt es jetzt zwei mehr,_ dachte Sam,_ kein schlechter Tausch, was? Zwei für einen – nein, eigentlich zwei für zwei, wenn man den Lykantrophen mitzählt, der Ginger gebissen hat. Also bleibt die Zahl der Wölfe im Rudel gleich._

Doch auch wenn der Leichnam nur noch verfaulendes Fleisch und Knochen war, musste er das Gegenmittel ausprobieren, weil er es Brigitte versprochen hatte. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nichts bringen würde.

Sam umklammerte die Spritze und nahm all seine verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen. _Auch wenn es noch so eklig und unnütz ist, du stehst das jetzt wie ein Mann durch!_

Langsam führte er die Nadel der Spritze in den Hals des vermodernden Leichnams ein, bis sie auf festeren Widerstand stieß, wahrscheinlich noch nicht aufgelöstes Muskelgewebe. Dann spritzte er das Gegenmittel in Gingers Hals.

Schnell zog er die Spritze wieder heraus und stand auf. Nichts passierte.

Er schaute auf die jetzt nutzlose Spritze in seiner Hand und warf sie achtlos beiseite.

Er ging zum Bett und wollte gerade das Laken nehmen, um es wieder über den Leichnam zu werfen, als sich plötzlich doch etwas tat.

Sam ließ das Laken wieder fallen und starrte die Leiche an.

Die matschige, fast schon flüssige Haut festigte sich, Knochen wuchsen wieder zusammen. Dann begann der Körper langsam zu schrumpfen, die Haut wurde heller, das Gesicht zeigte menschliche Züge. Lange, rotbraune Haare wuchsen und umrahmten Gingers Gesicht, ihr Körper war nicht länger der eines Wolfes, sondern der eines Menschen.

_Oh – mein – Gott._ Sam schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen fest zu, aber als er Gingers Leiche noch einmal ansah, hatte sich nichts geändert. Ginger war wieder Ginger. Sie hatte ihren menschlichen Körper wieder.

Einige Momente stand Sam wie zu Stein erstarrt da. Dann sagte ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand, dass er Gingers nackten Körper nicht einfach so liegen lassen sollte.

Er hob das Laken vom Boden auf und bedeckte Ginger dreckigen, blutverkrusteten Körper damit. Dann hob er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett.

Er blieb kurz neben dem Bett stehen und betrachtete Ginger. _Sie sieht aus, als ob sie schläft,_ dachte er. _Ich hoffe, Brigitte verkraftet das..._

Dann stieg er die Treppe nach oben hoch, um Brigitte von dem geglückten Experiments zu berichten.

_Brigitte_

Brigitte saß auf dem Sofa im demolierten Wohnzimmer, vor ihr auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch lag ein Schreibblock. Sie hatte sich darüber gebeugt und damit begonnen, einen Abschiedsbrief zu formulieren.

Eigentlich wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, sie hierher zu schicken um einen gemeinsamen Abschiedsbrief von ihr und Ginger zu verfassen. Brigitte hatte das schon unzählige Male getan, mit und ohne Ginger, es war Teil ihres Todesprojektes gewesen. Einige dieser Schreiben hingen sogar an der Wand neben ihrem Bett.

Trotzdem, als sie nun vor dem leeren Blatt Papier saß, fiel ihr nichts passendes ein.

Sicher, Sam hatte nur ihr Bestes gewollt, als er darauf bestanden hatte, das sie nicht dabei sein sollte, wenn er versuchte, Ginger ihren ursprünglichen Körper wiederzugeben. Aber Ginger war ihre Schwester, verdammt noch mal, und sie wollte dabei sein, egal was passierte, egal ob es klappte oder nicht und wenn der Anblick noch so grauenhaft sein sollte.

Dennoch hatte sie sich Sam gefügt. Seine Argumente waren einleuchtend und ihr waren keine guten Gegenargumente eingefallen, um ihn umzustimmen.

Also war ihre Aufgabe nun, dieses kahle, weiße Blatt Papier vor ihr mit Worten zu füllen, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass es jemals jemand lesen würde. Denn sie hatten geplant, was zuvor schon ihre Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte: Gas ausströmen zu lassen und dann das Haus in die Luft zu jagen.

Brigitte hätte die gleichen Sätze und Formulierungen verwenden können, die sie schon in anderen Abschiedsbriefen benutzt hatte, aber das genügte ihr nicht. Sie wollte ihre Gefühle ausdrücken, ihre und Gingers, und wenn sie die ganze restliche Nacht damit verbringen würde, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Sie überlegte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Ihr Kopf schien wie leer gefegt. Nein – nicht leer gefegt, eher vernebelt und mit einem morastigen Sumpf und viel Nebel gefüllt. Das traf schon viel mehr das, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.

Sie dachte an Ginger, blickte auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurück, auf ihr bisheriges Leben in Bailey Downs. Und dann lächelte sie kurz, nur für eine Sekunde. Ihr war etwas eingefallen, was ganz bestimmt in Gingers Sinn gewesen wäre, etwas, das alles wiederspiegelte, was ihr Leben ausgemacht hatte. Etwas, was genau das ausdrückte, was sie immer versucht hatten: Sich von allen anderen zu unterscheiden.

Brigitte setzte den Stift an und schrieb:

_"An die ganze übrige Welt da draußen: IHR KÖNNT UNS MAL!"_

Nachdem sie diesen Satz niedergeschrieben hatte, fühlte sie sich besser, ihr Kopf war jetzt frei und Brigitte schrieb, sie schrieb ihre Gedanken und die ihrer toten Schwester auf, schrieb, als ob es das einzige wäre, was für sie auf dieser Welt noch zählte.

Die Tinte vermischte sich mit ihren warmen, salzigen Tränen und durchweichte das Papier...

---

Als Sam das Zimmer betrat, saß Brigitte immer noch über das Papier gebeugt und schrieb.

Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, deshalb räusperte er sich etwas verlegen. Brigitte sah vom Schreiben auf. "Und?", fragte sie.

"Also... Es hat geklappt!"

Brigitte horchte auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. "Wirklich?" Sie lächelte ein überlegenes Lachen. "Siehst du, ich hatte doch recht."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und wollte in den Keller gehen.

"Brigitte?" Sam hielt sie zurück. "Willst du das wirklich tun? Wenn du sie jetzt noch einmal siehst, kannst du dann auch wirklich Abschied nehmen?"

"Gerade deshalb will ich sie ja noch einmal sehen!", antwortete Brigitte ungeduldig.

"Das meine ich nicht. Kannst du wirklich Abschied von deinem alten Leben nehmen, wenn du sie noch einmal als Mensch siehst? Und kannst du sie mit diesem Haus verbrennen, wenn-"

"Sam! Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen und ich dachte, wir waren uns darüber einig, was wir als Nächstes tun werden."

"Schon, aber..." Sam seufzte. "Du wirst deine Meinung nicht ändern?" Er hatte die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen bemerkt.

"Nein", sagte Brigitte bestimmt, "Nein, werde ich nicht!"

"Du hast nicht vor.... doch noch mit ihr zu sterben?" Jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen.

Brigitte wandte den Blick von ihm ab. "Vielleicht wäre es das Beste. Aber... auch wenn ich mir ewig Vorwürfe machen werde, dass sie sterben musste und ich noch am Leben bin – wenn, dann soll ihr Tod wenigstens nicht umsonst gewesen sein!"

Sam sah sie ernst an. "Okay. Das wollte ich nur wissen. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon gut. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte genau das Selbe gefragt. Aber ich steh' das durch. Ehrlich." Und leise fügte sie hinzu: "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, aber... danke."

"Das ist doch das Mindeste. Nicht das du was falsches denkst, aber ich hab dann wohl jetzt die Verantwortung für dich", antwortete Sam.

"Mmh. Gut zu wissen." Damit war für Brigitte das Gespräch beendet und sie ging hinunter in ihr Zimmer. Sam folgte ihr.

---

Im Zimmer der beiden Schwestern beugte Brigitte sich über Ginger. Ihre langen Haare streiften leicht Gingers Gesicht, als sie ihre Schwester musterte. Was sie sah, war alles, was sie gehofft hatte zu sehen. Ginger war wieder Ginger, ihre große Schwester und kein Monster, welches Horrorgeschichten entsprungen zu sein schien.

Brigitte schluckte und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte selbst nicht so recht an das Gelingen ihrer Idee geglaubt, aber nun hatte sich ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Auch wenn es mit den Gesetzen der Logik nicht zu erklären zu sein schien, hatte das Gegenmittel doch im toten Körper ihrer Schwester gewirkt und ihr wieder ihren menschlichen Körper wiedergegeben.

"Unglaublich, oder?" Sam war hinter sie getreten und musterte Ginger ebenfalls.

"Ja." Brigitte strich Ginger eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr dann mit dem Finger ihre Wange entlang. "Sie... sie wirkt so lebendig."

"Die meisten Toten sehen so aus, als ob sie nur friedlich schlafen würden", erwiderte Sam.

"Es kommt mir vor, als ob sie jeden Moment aufwachen könnte", murmelte Brigitte, sie schien Sams Bemerkung gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen zu haben.

"Brigitte?" Sams Tonfall klang härter als zuvor und sie wurde wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte sich ihren Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen. _Die Wirklichkeit, Brigitte, die Gegenwart ist jetzt wichtiger als irgend welche Wunschträume und Erinnerungen von dir. Mach, dass du schnell von hier verschwindest, und dann kannst du immer noch trauern... oder dir Ginger zurückwünschen! _

"Es...", sie warf noch einen Blick auf Ginger, "Es ist nichts."

"Brigitte. Halt mich bitte nicht für dumm." Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er sehr wohl um ihre Gefühle wusste oder sie zumindest erahnen konnte.

"Tut mir leid, aber... aber..." Tränen liefen über Brigittes Wangen, die sie trotz aller aufgebrachten Selbstbeherrschung nicht unterdrücken konnte. "Ich wollte doch nur stark sein!", schluchzte sie, "Für Ginger!....Für mich...."

"Hey, ist schon gut, ich versteh dich doch!" Sam hatte eine Hand auf Brigittes Schulter gelegt, welche vor dem Bett zusammengesunken war. "Hier." Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Brigitte nahm das Taschentuch und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

Sam ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Boden nieder. Er seufzte. "Du musst Ginger nichts beweisen und mir erst recht nicht." Er sah sie an. "Aber wenn du selbst stark sein willst, ist das gut. Es beweist, dass du noch Mut zum Leben hast."

Brigitte blickte ihn mit einem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann huschte der Schatten eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht. "Sam? Ich muss dir wirklich danken."

"Warum?"

"Weil... ohne dich wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr am Leben oder zumindest dem Tod schon sehr nahe. Wenn du nicht wieder aufgetaucht wärst, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch auf Gingers Wolfskörper liegen und hätte wohl schon längst aufgegeben. Ich wäre einfach liegen geblieben, so lange, bis mein Herz irgend wann aufgehört hätte zu schlagen. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet, dass ich mein Leben auch ohne Ginger leben kann oder vielmehr, dass ich jetzt ohne sie zurechtkommen muss. Deshalb... Danke!"

"Also hatte meine wundersame Heilung doch noch einen anderen Sinn, als mein Überleben, wenn es dich vor dem Tod bewahrt hat." Sam schmunzelte. "Und meine Predigt vorhin auch. Mein Gerede war also nicht umsonst."

"Nein. Immerhin hast du richtig gelegen. Ich hatte ja wirklich vor, doch noch an Gingers Seite zu sterben, aber mittlerweile ist mir klar, dass das absoluter Schwachsinn war."

"Es ist nur allzu verständlich, dass du solche Gedanken hast. Wegen deiner Trauer und dem Verlust, den du hinnehmen musst. Im Grunde kannst du nichts dafür. Menschen haben schon wegen viel geringerer Dinge als dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen Selbstmord begangen."

Dazu schwieg Brigitte.

"Nun denn." Sam erhob sich vom Boden und hielt Brigitte eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. "Dann wollen wir mal zur Tat schreiten, oder?"

Brigitte sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann ergriff sie seine Hand und antwortete mit einem Kopfnicken.

"Sag ihr Lebewohl. Ich warte oben auf dich, ja?"

Brigitte stand vor Gingers leblosem Körper und hörte Sams Schritte auf der Treppe widerhallen.

"Ginger." Das Wort kam so leise über ihre Lippen, dass sie es selbst kaum hörte. _Verzeih mir,_ fügte sie stumm in Gedanken hinzu.

_Bitte verzeih mir, dass das Leben mir wichtiger erscheint als unser Schwur. Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht bei dir bin, dort, wo immer du jetzt auch sein magst. _

Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann beugte sie sich zum Leichnam ihrer Schwester hinab und umarmte sie einen kurzen Augenblick lang. _So kalt... sie ist so kalt... _

Dann erhob sie sich wieder.

_Auf Wiedersehen, meine liebste Schwester, denn wir werden uns früher oder später im Jenseits wieder begegnen. Denn auch für mich wird der Zeitpunkt meines Todes kommen. _

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging, ließ Gingers Körper hinter sich und nahm stumm endgültig Abschied von ihrem alten Leben.


End file.
